Always, Even Forever
by Saiyuki Himitara
Summary: Sesshoumaru experienced a terrible tragedy when he was younger. Causing him to push every one he loved away, especially Kagome. Now that they're older will he try an reconcile what they once had. Or will tragedy strike him again, before he gets the chance
1. Chapter 1

Saiyuki Himitara

**Saiyuki Himitara**

**Always, Even Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru or Kagome. All I own is my dog.**

**Author's Note: This is my second fanfic, I wanna see if people like it before I continue.**

"Boyou, Boyou, where are you, you fat cat," yelled a young girl searching for her cat in the bushes.

"Meow"

She looked up and saw her cat in the arms of a young boy.

"Um, thanks for finding my cat," she said shyly.

"Feh, I didn't find your cat he came to me," the young boy replied rudely.

"You don't have to be so mean," said the little girl, "now give me back my cat."

"Why don't you come over here and take him from me," he said with a smirk.

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Feh that's what I thought just another wimpy little girl," said the boy turning his back to her and walking away.

"Nobody calls me a wimpy girl," he heard her say before he felt her pounce on his back; he fell hard on the grass. The cat skirted off towards the house. She was smashing his face into the grass "eat grass dogface."

"I see you've made a new friend Inuyasha," came the voice of a boy.

She looked up to discover the owner of the voice was the cutest boy she had ever seen. He was tall with long hair pulled up in a high ponytail, with sun colored eyes; she could see the amusement in them. He looked to be 13 or 14, five years older than her. She blushed when he offered her his hand to help her up.

"She's not my friend Sesshoumaru, just some stupid girl," the boy now identified as Inuyasha said.

"What's your name," the boy name Sesshoumaru asked.

"Kagome," she said shyly looking down to the ground.

"Well, I'm Sesshoumaru and that mutt over there," he pointed to Inuyasha, "is my younger half brother Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was to busy spitting grass and wiping dirt from his hair to realize his brother's insult.

"We just moved here from Osaka with our dad and Inuyasha's mother a few days ago, so I guess that makes us neighbors," Sesshoumaru explained.

"And friends," she said with a blush.

"Since we're new here I guess you can show us around huh Kagome," he said roughing up her hair. "Come on Inuyasha your mother's waiting on us, see you later Kagome,"

"Bye Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."

Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha started spending a lot of time together. She was glade to finally have some friends to play with instead of her fat cat and little brother.

"Mom do you think you can take me over the Taisho brother's house this afternoon, there father said it would be ok if I stayed for dinner," asked Kagome. Her mom was preparing breakfast. "Sure sweety, that won't be a problem, now go get your grandpa and Souta for breakfast.

"How about some snack's Inuyasha," asked Kagome.

"You know where the kitchen is go get yourself," replied Inuyasha.

"I'm your guest baka," said Kagome hitting him over the head.

"Ouch, what you do that for," Inuyasha said rubbing his head, "and you stopped being a guest a long time ago your practically family now."

"He's right Kagome," said Sesshoumaru, finally making an appearance.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru," she said smiling a small blush appearing on her plump cheeks. Sesshoumaru gave her a little sideways smile before he sat down next to her on the couch.

The blush didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha, who rudely said, "you still got that silly crush on Sesshoumaru, Kagome. You know he has a girlfriend now, that Kagura girl, she is hot, besides he only sees you as a little sis (WHACK)! Inuyasha was indiscreetly hit by a pillow.

"You should learn to hold your tongue, little brother," said Sesshoumaru slightly annoyed at his brothers ignorance.

"It's OK," said Kagome quietly. Not wanting to look at him or Sesshoumaru. She knew about Kagura, but Sesshoumaru always had girlfriends, before Kagura there was Yura, before Yura there was Sara. She knew he would never see her as anything more than a sister considering the age. He was almost 4 years older than her.

"Now look what you've done, you've upset her," said Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sorry Kagome, how about those snack alright, I'll be back," said Inuyasha, going towards the kitchen.

"Don't pay any attention to him Kagome, I'll always be here for you, you're my number one and we'll always be friends no matter what," said Sesshoumaru grinning at her.

"Always," she asked looking into his sun kissed eyes.

"Always," he said

Kagome thought for a sec, before adding with a hopeful tone, "even forever,"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but laugh at her innocent behavior.

"Even forever," he said.

Kagome was in her bedroom reading her favorite novel when she heard a little commotion outside, she peeked through her window and saw a flash of white. 'It couldn't be Inuyasha she thought, he went school shopping with his mom, and as far she knew Sesshoumaru was still in Osaka visiting his mom.'

She decided to go outside and investigate a little.

By the time she made it outside whoever it was, was gone. So she went to sit under the Goshinboku tree and spotted someone she was not expecting to see.

"Sesshoumaru," he turned his head slightly at the call of his name, "I thought you were still in Osaka visiting your mom, when did you get back," she asked taking a step toward him.

No response.

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong, are you okay," she asked reaching out to him.

He turned and fully faced her, his expression was different it wasn't the carefree one she fell in love with. Instead it was replaced with one of indifference, almost mean.

"Leave me alone," he said before turning and walking away from her. She didn't know what hurt most the way he looked at her or what he said.

She was going to go after him but Inuyasha voice stopped her.

"Let him go Kagome."

"What's going on why is Sesshoumaru acting so cold," she asked him.

"His mother was killed a few days ago, father brought him here to offer prayer," said Inuyasha solemnly.

"That's awful, how did it happen," she asked deeply worried about Sesshoumaru and what he must be going through.

"They were walking home from the movies, when some robber came and jumped them he knocked Sesshoumaru to the ground and took a knife to his mother, all he got was a mere 10,000 yen" explained Inuyasha as best he knew it, "they caught the creep, but by the time Sesshoumaru's mother made it to the hospital it was to late."

Kagome was in tears; Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her for comfort she couldn't help think how Sesshoumaru must be feeling. She wanted to go comfort him but that look he gave her, so frightening.

"He didn't even cry at her funeral, just stood there with that same stoic expression on his face, can't imagine what he's going through," said Inuyasha.

A few days later Kagome went by Taisho manor to check up on Sesshoumaru, she wanted him to know that she was here for him if he needed her. Jaken the house servant answered the door. "Is Sesshoumaru here," she asked not wanting to look him straight in the eye. "One moment," he squawked.

"Follow me," he said. He led her into the common room where they use to play not to long ago.

"Inuyasha isn't here, Kagome," said Sesshoumaru from behind. She whirled around at the sound of his voice

"Actually I came to see you," she said trying to sound cheerful.

"Regarding," he asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

'I never had a reason to come see you before,' she thought.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing, your going through a major tragedy and I just want you to know I'm here for, I know what its like to lose a parent," she said on shaky breath.

"You know nothing," he spat.

Kagome was hurt.

"What do you mean, you know my father died a few years ago Sesshoumaru how could you say that," she replied on the verge of tears.

"Your father died of stomach cancer Kagome, you expected his death, but my mother, my mother was murdered right in front of me and I was helpless, I couldn't do anything to protect her," he said voice cracking. "She bled to death in my arms; I'll never be that weak and helpless again. You say you know what it's like you don't and you never will; I don't need or want your sympathy."

Kagome didn't know what to say there was so much pain and anger in his voice, she just wanted to be a friend to him. She couldn't help the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, and she didn't bother to wipe them away either. His eyes were so cold, it was like he was a whole knew person, this wasn't the Sesshoumaru she knew.

"Take care of yourself, I really am sorry about your mother," she said before turning and running out the front door.

She didn't even bother to look back, because if she had she would have seen Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway with a pained expression on his face and a single tear running down his left cheek.

**Well that's it for chapter 1 it's starts off a little slow in the beginning but it gets good towards the end of the chapter I think. Hope you enjoy R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

Saiyuki Himitara

**Saiyuki Himitara**

**Always, Even Forever**

**Chapter 2**

**Authors Note: I don't own Inuyasha. **

8 years later……………..

Kagome was listening to Fukai Mori on her Ipod. She just spent the last year in America has a foreign exchange student from her college back home Tokyo University. Now she was on a plane headed back home. She missed her family and friends terribly while she was away. She was certain her mom was going to throw her a welcome home party, even though she asked her not to. Inuyasha said he'd pick her from the airport so she didn't have to worry about that, the only thing she had to worry about was getting home safe with how he drives. She wondered if Sesshoumaru missed any, she only talked to him a handful of times while she was away and that was only for a short period. She sighed. 'We'll be landing soon', she thought.

So she's finally coming back, it's only been a year but it's felt like a lifetime, he had to admit that he missed her. Her smiling face, her shy laugh, her lovely smell, those big beautiful eyes he missed the most, the way she looks at him when she thinks he's not paying attention. He opened his desk draw and withdrew a picture, taken right before Kagome left for America.

_Flashback_

'_Please take this picture with me Sesshoumaru,' Kagome whined._

'_No,' Sesshoumaru replied._

'_Aww, come on Sesshoumaru why not,' she asked pulling on his arm._

'_I do not take pictures,' he replied._

'_Like hell you don't, you liar, I see you in those magazines all the time,' she said crossing her arms and pouting._

_He looked at her and shook his head; he was going to be stubborn, he didn't want her going in the first place. A whole year without is like torture._

'_Sesshoumaru just take the damn picture already, I'm sick of hearing her whine,' said Inuyasha holding the camera._

'_Pretty please, Kagome said blinking her eyes dramatically._

_He rolled his eyes at her before saying, 'Fine'_

_Inuyasha snapped the picture._

_Kagome said goodbye to her family and all her friends that were there to see her off. _

'_Bye Kagome, we'll miss you,' said Sango waving to her as she got on the terminal._

_Sesshoumaru watched her get on also he didn't stop watching until he saw her plane take off, still he stayed staring out into the horizon where Kagome's plane vanished willing it to come back. At that moment he realized that he was in love with her, and he had been since the day he first laid eyes on her._

_End Flashback_

He put the picture back into his top drawer, leaned back into his chair contemplating how he was going to tell Kagome his feeling for her, he knew once before that she had similar feeling for him but that was along time ago, things change, people change. A year, there's know telling what kind of person she is now, maybe she's not that sweet innocent girl that left me last year, maybe she's an entirely different person.

"Are you still coming to the homecoming party for Kagome," asked Inuyasha standing in the middle of the doorway. Sesshoumaru was so caught in his thoughts he didn't even notice Inuyasha open the door.

"Don't you know how to knock little brother," said Sesshoumaru a little annoyed.

"Feh, are you coming or not, Kagome is looking forward to seeing you, you know that, I'd hate to see her be disappointed because of you again," said Inuyasha angrily.

He stared at Sesshoumaru expectantly, when he got know answer he said, "for once think of somebody other than yourself you selfish prick, so just be there ok," then walked away.

Sesshoumaru was almost positive Kagome would be a little angry with him for not keeping in touch more while she was away, but every time he spoke with her over the phone it hurt too much knowing she was thousands of miles away. Getting into Kami knows what, with Kami knows whom. So he always made it a point to keep there conversations short and sweet. He would ask her about her day, the weather, and how her studies were coming along in her new environment. He could tell she wanted to tell him more, but he just couldn't not without telling her how much he missed her and how he was tempted to hop on his private jet and bring right back here where she belonged. But that would have only confused her and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Thanks for picking me up from the airport Inuyasha, I really appreciate it," Kagome said, "I can't wait to relax,"

"No problem Kagome, just do me a favor, know more long trips ok, he said with a pleading smile.

"I promise know more, I missed you guys too much," she said.

On the ride home Kagome a drifted off to sleep she was jetlagged he could tell, probably not up for a big homecoming party but hey. He turned and looked at her; he couldn't help but reminisce about the time they were an item. When Sesshoumaru found out he tried to act like it didn't bother him but he could tell it did.

_Flashback_

_Kagome was waiting on him, they were meeting up with Sango and Miroku to catch a movie and check out the new pizza place that opened up. "Come on Inuyasha your going to make s late," said a frustrated Kagome._

"_Hold on Kagome this will only take a minute, I'll be right back," he said rushing into the house. They were halfway to Miroku's house when Inuyasha realized he forgot his wallet so they had to turn all the way around to come back and get. Kagome offered to take care of it but it was there first date and he couldn't let her pay. _

_Inuyasha was sure he left his wallet on his dresser, but it wasn't there._

"_Lose something Inuyasha, I can see how you could in this pigsty you call a room,' said a smirking Sesshoumaru. _

'_I'm looking for my wallet you jerk, found it,' he said popping up from the floor and stuffing it into his pocket. 'Kagome and I are double dating with Miroku and Sango tonight, I wanna show her a good time,' said Inuyasha proudly. _

_Sesshoumaru quirked and eyebrow at this information, Kagome and Inuyasha dating, he thought, since when._

'_When did you and Kagome start dating,' asked Sesshoumaru annoyed._

'_What's the matter Sesshoumaru jealous,' replied Inuyasha with a smirk._

'_Don't be foolish little brother, I just didn't realize Kagome had such low standards in men,' he said before walking away._

'_Feh, whatever your jealous and you know it,' Inuyasha said walking out the front door._

_End Flashback_

Kagome jerked awake when Inuyasha suddenly pulled the car to a screeching halt. "Wake up we're here," he said rudely

"Are you trying to kill me, Inuyasha you baka," said Kagome crutching her chest with her right hand.

"Stop being so dramatic Kagome it's not that serious," said Inuyasha opening the car door for her to get out. As they approached the stairs Kagome was hit with a since of dread, 'What if Sesshoumaru doesn't bother to show up,' she thought, 'Inuyasha hasn't mentioned him. She bit her lower lip in anticipation. "Here goes," she said quietly as Inuyasha opened the front door and stepped aside so she can go in first.

As soon as she walked into the front door she heard all her friends yell "SURPRISE,"

"Welcome home Kagome," everybody seemed to say in unison. There was a huge welcome home sign hanging above the stairs. Lots of people Kagome haven't seen in a year were there smiling in her face giving her hugs, it was little overwhelming.

She felt a hand touch her from behind and when she turned around she immediately fell into her mother's arms. "I've missed you so much dear," her mother said.

"I've missed you to mom, you and Souta and Grandpa, but you didn't have to do all this," she said motioning to the homecoming party.

"Nonsense dear, everybody wanted to be here to welcome you back," Ms. Higurashi said.

"Hey sis, welcome back home," said Souta giving her a hug.

"You've gotten taller little brother," Kagome said pinching his cheek, "where's grandpa."

"He couldn't make, he said he'd see you when you got back to the shrine, dear," replied Ms. Higurashi.

She finally noticed Sango and Miroku. They were headed in her direction, kami she missed them so much.

"Welcome home, we've missed you," said Miroku leaning in for a hug, he gave her butt a huge squeeze. "HENTAI," she yelled. (SMACK) Miroku fell head first onto the floor, "I've really missed that," he said in a daze.

Something's will never change, thought Kagome shaking her head. Miroku was still the perverted guy she met in high school.

"So I want to hear all about your trip to America," said Sango hugging her bestfriend. "You can tell me about all the cute guys you met there, after the party," she whispered in her ear.

The only guy Kagome was worried about is Sesshoumaru and if she'll get to see him tonight.

Sesshoumaru set in his study listening to the party down stairs. He wanted too go welcome Kagome home, but there was still too many people in his house. He decided to wait until a couple more of them left.

"Alright, thanks for coming Hojo, Ayame, see when the next semester starts," he heard Kagome say from below. So that leaves Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha left he thought, her family went home about an hour ago.

As Sesshoumaru descended down the stairs he could hear them talking about the time they were in high school, laughing and giggling like old friends. Sometimes he envied that bond they share, and remember how it use to be when him and Kagome were close.

He silently walked into the great room where they were congregated. He cleared his throat, they all looked in his direction but the only person he saw was Kagome. 'She's still so beautiful,' he thought, haven't changed a bit.

"It's about time you showed up," commented Inuyasha brazenly.

Sesshoumaru didn't dignify him with a response; he gave a slight nod toward Kagome and motioned for her to follow him.

"Excuse me you guys," she said quickly getting up to follow Sesshoumaru. She found him in the kitchen arms crossed over his chest leaning up against the counter. "I was wondering if I was going to see you tonight, I missed you a lot while I was away," she said softly not wanting to meet his gaze.

"I've missed you too Kagome, he replied moving toward her. He noticed slight blush tinting her cheeks and a small smile playing across her face, but she still wouldn't look up to meet his eyes. He hooked his finger under her chin so she would look at him. Then he pulled her small body into his for a tight embrace. '_She still smelled the same_,' he thought burying his nose in the crook of her neck, like sakura blossoms after it rains.

**That's it for this chapter. I don't really like how it ended but I couldn't end it any other way without going into chapter three, so sorry for this sucky ending. PLeAse! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Saiyuki Himaitara

Saiyuki Himaitara

Always, Even Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

2 weeks have passed and not as much as a phone call from him. That was the closest we've been in ages now he's treating me like I caught the plague again. One minute he's hugging me and the next he's pushing me away. I wish he would stop sending me mixed signals, so I can know how to act around him for Kami's sake.

I went to America for that year in an effort to get over my feelings for him, but it seem like it only made them stronger. I wrote him a letter the very first day I arrived in America and I continued that tradition until the day I left to go back home. I wrote 365 letters for 365 days never intending for him to read a single one, but writing it always made me feel closer to him in some way. How pathetic!

"KAMI," she screamed.

Frustrated she stopped pacing back and forth in her room and flopped down on her bed, pulling a pillow over her face to muffle her screams. She pulled the pillow from over her face and stared up at the ceiling.

"Um, Sesshoumaru," she began to herself out loud, "I don't know if you knew this or not but I've been in love with you for the past 10 years, and I really hope you feel the same way toward me."

Replying in her best Sesshoumaru impression she said, "Kagome of course I feel the same for you, it's just I'm not good at expressing my feelings, but I want to let you know I love you."

"Get real," she said with a groan," "he's more likely to mule over in a fit of hysteric laughter.

She pictured Sesshoumaru sprawled out on the floor laughing hysterically, she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Three meeting and a conference call and that was just this morning, sighing he pulled out some contracts and placed them on his desk. He'll need them this afternoon for yet another meeting. Picking up his fourth cup of coffee and taking a sip he looked them over, but his mind started to drift to the very person he was trying not to think about. Kagome.

It's been 2 weeks since her homecoming and he's been throwing himself in his work to keep his mind occupied from thoughts of her. The more he's tried seem like the harder it's becoming. The way her body felt pressed against his, he could tell she was taken aback by his actions but quickly relaxed in his embrace. Her body so warm and petite a snug fit for his lean figure.

After reading the same sentence for like the tenth time in a row he realized he wasn't going to get any work did, he needed a break some time to clear his head.

Pressing a button on his office phone a female voice came through.

"Yes, Taisho-sama"

"Yura, cancel my 12:30 appointment with Wolf Industries and reschedule,"

"Sure thing Taisho-sama will there be anything else."

"No Yura that will be all," he said canceling the line."

Obviously work wasn't a good a distraction and it has been a while since he's been intimate with a woman. Maybe that's why his desire for Kagome is so strong. Not the type of man wanting to be known as a playboy in the magazines, he didn't keep many lady friends and the ones he did have were scarce being the picky man that he is. He always seem to bore with them quickly, they were always lacking in some way.

'Not like Kagome,' he thought. Shaking his head free of thoughts of her he decided to call upon an old acquaintance.

* * *

"My, my Sesshoumaru when you told me it was urgent I had know idea this is what you had in mind," snickered Kagura.

Sesshoumaru lay in bed watching her dress trying to figure out why he called _her. _Rising from the hotel bed he also began getting dressed. Kagura did serve as a momentary distraction but know he wanted to be rid of her undoubtedly she will try and turn this into something its not.

"Mmm, I was really surprised to hear from you, but I'm glade you called," she said closing the distance between them, "I hope this means you finally forgive me and decided I deserve a second chance," she said starting to squirm under his condescending gaze.

"Um, how bout dinner tonight as you know I make a mean lasagna we can pick up where we left off," she said with a wink.

"Actually Kagura I'm pretty busy tonight," he said stepping around her regretting his decision to call her yet again.

"Well what about tomorrow night," she said self-consciously.

"I'm busy that night to, I'll call you and set something up," he replied making his way to the door to leave. Twisting the knob and opening the door he was almost out when her sharp tone warranted his attention.

"Excuse me," he said turning his head.

"Don't think for a minute you can use me for sex and kick me to the curb when you're finished with me," she said sneeringly, "I'm not one of your call girls,"

Sesshoumaru stepped back into the room and closed the door ever so lightly, turning to fully face her he said, "Don't take that tone with me Kagura, you knew what this was when you agreed to meet me here, so don't act like this is anything more than what it was,"

"Do not try and contact me, have a good day," he said superciliously before leaving the room and closing the door right before the lamp shattered against it.

* * *

After leaving Kagura at the hotel to vent her rage out on the room that undoubtedly he'd be billed for, he did something unexpectantly not wanting to go back into the office. Which was why he was on his private jet headed to Osaka, he already called his secretary Yura informing her that he would not be in for the remainder of the day.

It's been a while since he visited his mother's final resting place, he tries to at least visit once every 6 months or so.

"Taisho-sama we'll be landing soon, please buckle up as we approach decent," he heard the captain say.

Looking out at the vast assortment of stoned tombs all in different shapes, sizes, even shades of gray. Each embedded with the name of a dead loved one, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, fathers, mothers, there final resting place being housed with countless others, strangers in all respect yet sharing the same address.

Walking past the familiar names on the tombstone that leads to his families' grave site, he stopped at an unfamiliar one. Kneeling down he touched the dirt that was still fresh maybe a week or two old. He looked at the small picture on the tombstone it was of a little girl about 7 or 8, she had a lopsided ponytail and a very toothy smile. It read Hatake, Rin beloved daughter and sister, 2004-2012.

'So young,' he thought, 'before your time,'

Rising he continued on the path toward his mothers tombstone making a mental note to bring to arrangements of flowers next time he visited yet he didn't know why.

Placing the lilies on his mother's grave Sesshoumaru was suddenly hit with a sense of dread. His palms became sweaty, throat dry; it felt like his heart was about to pound out of his chest. He braced himself against his mothers' tombstone, trying to calm his rapid breathing. When he finally caught his breath he shrugged of this episode as nostalgia for not visiting in so long.

He began to wonder when the last time his father had visited if at all anymore. Father use to bring him out here every year on the anniversary of her death, but when he got older he started coming on his own.

'Father,' he thought. Happy, married and retired, traveling all over the world with his wife. And what about him, owner of Taisho Banks, healthy, living a somewhat fulfilling life, while his mother is here lying in the cold and wet dirt below. He cursed himself, how could he ever think he could be happy with Kagome; start a life with her possibly a family after what happened. He had know right to be happy. He let his mother die, he didn't deserve happiness.

_Flashback_

"_Why don't we walk home tonight dear, it's such a lovely night," said Sesshoumaru's mom as he was trying to flag down a cab._

"_Are you sure mother it looks as if it might rain," he said motioning towards the sky._

"_I'm sure we'll be home before it starts," she replied_

_Linking arms with his mother they talked about the movie and how engrossing it was. They talked about his plans for the future and the high expectations his father has for him in taking over the company in a few years._

"_I would love to study art and ancient mythology but father would never approve," said Sesshoumaru downcast, "he would call it a waste of time saying I could better utilize my skills in the business world._

"_Art and ancient mythology would only distract me from my goals, how does he know what my goals are."_

"_Have you voiced your opinion to your father," she asked._

_Looking away from her he said no,"I was hoping you could mention it to him."_

"_I will not fight your battles for you Sesshoumaru I won't always be here to play mediator between you and your father," she replied._

"_I know," he said with a sigh, "it's just father can be so demanding at times, he acts as if he doesn't have another son, I mean Inuyasha is more tha…," he stopped not sensing his mothers presence on the side of him._

"_Mother," he called out to her._

"_MOTHER," he yelled this time retracing his steps. He saw movement in the ally adjacent to him and peered through although it was to dark to tell what he was seeing he was certain he heard his mothers' voice._

"_Mother are you in there what are you doing…hey you get way from her," he broke out into a run._

"_No Sesshoumaru, run and get help," he heard his mother scream. He looked at her then at the dark figure, he saw a glint in his right hand before he plunged the offending object in his mothers' stomach and took off._

"_No," he said silently._

"_Mother, please no," he said catching her before she fell to the wet cement._

"_Your going to be OK, I'll get help I promise," reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his cell phone to call the authorities. _

"_Sess…ssh…Sesshoumaru," she sputtered blood spurting from her mouth._

"_No, don't speak save your strength," _

"_I'm not going to make it baby,"_

"_Don't talk like that, your going to be fine you'll see," tears began to blur his vision._

"_Be strong, I'll always be in your heart," she said with her last breath, head drifting to the side and her arm falling limply to the wet cement making an awkward sound in the darkness._

"_Mother," he started shaking her but she wouldn't wake, he shook harder but still no reaction. _

"_Mother, mother, please wake up I need you," he said squeezing her body close crying softly. _

"_MOTHER," he yelled one last time._

_It seemed even the heavens wept with him as the rain drizzled down from the night sky._

_End Flashback_

_Sesshoumaru a woke with a start in the night, sweating profusely, throat dry. He needed water and he needed it now. Rising from the bed he was hit with a wave of dizziness and quickly sat back down. Taking a deep breath he waited for the strange feeling to pass and rouse from the bed slowly. _

_Making his way into the kitchen he reached in the cabinet and pulled out a glass filling it with water he quickly gulped it down. Refilling the glass he drank this one a lot slower than the first._

_He thought about the event of yesterday, and his mind kept wandering back to the little girl at the cemetery. Rin, for some reason he couldn't get her out of his head, he had to find out about her, he had to know how she died and who she was, for some reason he just had to know._

_He rinsed the cup out and placed it back in the cabinet, always the neat freak Inuyasha would even call it obsessive, but he just liked things in there proper place. He went back to his room and stretched out on his bed, he needed to get some rest he had a busy day scheduled._

**Author's Note: Wow, i think this is my longest chapter so far. I didn't really know how to incorporate Rin into the story, so when the opportunity presented itself this way I took it, kinda sad i know. But things are starting to heat up a little, even i don't know whats going to happen, well i do, but i dont you get it. R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
